Surprise of the day
by PinkRibbon
Summary: Going out for an ice cream like friends ends like Matthew's ice cream "The surprise of the day".


**Title: **Surprise of the day  
**Pairing: **Matthew x Gilbert/Canada x Prussia  
**Rating: **T Rated  
**Language: **English  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Length: **962  
**Chapters: **Oneshot  
**Summary: **Going out for an ice cream like friends ends like Matthew's ice cream "The surprise of the day".

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia (The webcomic, the manga or the anime). APH belongs to ©Hidekaz Himaruya. This is done for fan-purposes only and for no profit of any kind.

* * *

Ice cream. Was Mattie really going out for ice cream again? The American watched as his brother was gathering his things together. Money, shoes, jacket and he even combed his hair. He fucking combed his hair! Although, the Canadian looked happy, so he shouldn't bother, right?

"DAD! _PAPA!_ I'll be going now!" Matthew shouted up the stairs and watched the door as it suddenly rang. He didn't notice his brother looking as he opened it to reveal the albino German standing outside, with a smirk on his face, "Hey, Gil …" the blonde mumbled, a shade of pink spreading over his cheeks.

"Hey, Matt!" the albino said, still smirking as he pulled the smaller boy in for a hug, receiving a more revealing brush on the other's cheeks, "Ready for some _eis _then, Matt?"

"Uh-huh! I'll just put on my shoes," Matthew said and grabbed his converses and pulled them onto his feet, before looking up at Gilbert, smiling, "Ready!"

"Come on now then, Birdie!" Gilbert declared as Matthew's shoes were on and pulled the Canadian out the door. The blonde flinched at the nickname, but allowed himself to be pulled out. He heard Alfred mumbling something, but didn't bother about it. He knew that his American brother had never liked the fact that Matthew was friends with the Prussian.

Walking alongside the Canadian, Gilbert smirked, trying to figure out what flavor his ice cream was going to have. Maybe vanilla. Because vanilla is awesome. Just sayin'! Glancing over to the blonde, the albino began to wonder what Matthew would choose. They didn't have maple syrup flavored ice cream, did they?

"What are you thinking about, Gil?"

"Huh?" startled by the other's voice, Gilbert didn't understand the question, but Matthew only laughed, "Hey! What are you laughing about! Stop laughing at me!"

"S-sure thing, Gilbert!" Matthew managed to press out between fits of laughter.

"No one laughs at the awesome me, Matt! Come on! I'm sure it wasn't that funny!" The two began to bicker, Gilbert almost pleading Matthew to tell why he was laughing and the Canadian still laughing before they reached their destination. The two stopped and Gilbert stuck out his tongue towards his friend before ordering his ice cream.

"I'll have the awesome vanilla!"

Matthew raised an eyebrow at his friend's 'order', but shrugged it off, "I'll take the surprise of the day," he glanced over at Gilbert, who was watching a bird, so he obviously hadn't heard his friend's order.

"Here you go," the man in the kiosk said and smiled at the Canadian as he took both his and Gilbert's ice cream.

"Thank you," Matthew thanked the man and gave Gilbert his ice cream before licking his own. '_Hmm, what is it …? Strawberries? Good enough …'_

Before Gilbert could dig in on his ice cream he noticed how Matthew's tongue flipped over the tip of his ice cream and the albino shuddered by the look of the white, cold paste being encaged by those wonderful lips … Wait! Hold on! He shouldn't be thinking like this! About Matthew! But that tongue, oh god …

"Gil?"

What if that ice cream was …

"GILBERT!"

"WHAT?" Gilbert shouted, frightened by his friend's strong tone.

"You were spacing out. I just tried to get you back on earth."

Spacing out? Oh! Right. He had been imagining about Matthew. And that ice cream and now those thoughts came back. Licking his own ice cream, Gilbert was startled by the taste of … blood?

"Oh my god! Gilbert, you're bleeding!" came Matthew's worried voice and suddenly a hand with a tissue in hold as he wiped away the blood from his friend's face. Gilbert could only watch in confusion as the Canadian did so.

"Matt?"

"You were bleeding. From your nose. Is something wrong, Gil?"

Wrong? "What? Oh! No, no! Just, the vanilla tasted so darn good," he was a smooth liar.

Raising his eyebrows a bit, the Canadian walked up to his friend, "Can I taste some?"

Smirking again, "Sure thing, Matt! Dig in!" the albino watched as Matthew leaned forward and bit of a tiny piece of the vanilla ice cream and took it in his mouth, closing his eyes as he tasted it. Gilbert's eyes focused on those rosy lips again … What wouldn't he give to kiss those?

"Mm. Vanilla. Wanna taste mine?" Matthew asked and Gilbert was pulled out of his thoughts. The Canadian licked some of his own ice cream and some of the paste stuck onto his lips. Now was Gilbert's chance!

"Sure thing, Matt," he said, smirking as he leant forward, stuck his tongue out and licked away the ice cream from those perfect lips. Matthew blushed furiously, but Gilbert grabbed his shoulders, "Strawberries. Sweet, but not as sweet as you."

"Gilbert …"

The albino leaned in again, but this time to press his lips softly against the blonde's. They still tasted of strawberry, but also maple syrup. Gilbert wasn't surprised – the amount of maple syrup that the Canadian consumed could feed a whole country.

Pulling away, Matthew could only stare at his friend – or was he still a friend? "W-what was that for?"

Shrugging, the German smiled, "I like you, Matt."

Fluttering his eyes, the Canadian blushed even more, "Do you … want to taste my ice cream again?"

Gilbert understood what Matthew meant when he lifted his head and so the albino once again claimed the other's lips in a more loving and deeper kiss than their first. After all, boyfriend wasn't so far away from friend, was it?

Their second kiss ended with a light 'pop' and Matthew smiled. They stood silent for some minutes before Matthew's smile turned more teasing.

"Taste my ice cream again, Gilbert."

"With pleasure, Matthew."

* * *

Eis = Ice-cream. Please correct me if I'm wrong!

So, I'm not a huge PruCan fan in any way, but this is more or less written for my friend Anteli as a result of me and her being ... well, high from boredom.  
Ugh, don't kill me ! D: *hides behind Prussia* Save me, o awesome one!

Prussia: Who's this unawesome person hiding behind me, West?  
Germany: The author.  
Prussia: Nice.


End file.
